Nouvelles Fraîches
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS. Traduction. "Tout ce qu'on lit dans les journaux est vrai, sauf les vraies informations où il est question de connaissance."


**Titre Original : Headline News**

**Auteur**: **Rebelcat**

**Disclaimer** : Bien sûr, les personnages n'appartiennent pas à l'auteur... Mais l'article de journal non plus. Il s'agit, à la base, d'un article de K. Egan qui parlait d'un vieux qui collectionnait des jouets et qui était persécuté par sa femme. Rebelcat a trouvé que ça ferait une trame sympa pour une fic S&H.

**Traducteur et bêtalectrices : Ishtar205, fleurdpine, Altamiya, Litany Riddle**

Dédié à : Lazy-Clèm

**Nouvelles Fraiches :**

_"Tout ce qu'on lit dans les journaux est vrai, sauf les vraies informations où il est question de connaissance."_

"Hey, il est arrivé !"  
Le journal heurta la table juste devant Hutch. Il attrapa de justesse son jus d'orange avant qu'il ne subisse l'assaut.  
"Regarde ! En première page des nouvelles locales ! Il y a une photo de nous et tout !"  
Hutch dénicha ses lunettes de lecture, se saisit du journal et examina la photo. Évidemment, par "nous" Starsky entendait "ma Torino et moi". Hutch médita un instant sur la définition bizarre que Starsky avait du "nous"  
Il avait déjà vu cette photo, avant, ou une qui lui ressemblait énormément, à l'exception près que cette photo avait été prise des années auparavant, au dehors du Parler Center. Sur la photo du journal, les cheveux de Starsky étaient gris, et l'âge avait marqué ses traits. Seul son sourire n'avait pas changé, intemporel.  
Lisant le gros titre à voix haute, Hutch déclama : "Les voitures orphelines trouvent une famille !" Starsky s'étendit presque entièrement sur la table pour montrer du doigt le haut de l'article. "On a nos noms dans cet article, on devient célèbres... Et je comptais apprendre qu'on a une tournée prévue à Las Vegas..."  
Hutch se demanda brièvement si Starsky parlait toujours de sa Torino et lui. En repoussant vivement une -perturbante- image de l'homme et de la voiture -tous deux en skaï à paillettes- en tournée à Las Vegas, Hutch continua sa lecture.  
"_Dave Starsky est retraité, il peut donc se consacrer pleinement à son véritable but dans la vie : devenir le père adoptif de toutes les Ford Torino indésirées du monde."_  
"D'accord, c'est un peu mélodramatique" dit Starsky, mal à l'aise. "Mais mon histoire intéresse, tu sais ? Les gens aiment les voitures." Hutch parcourt l'article des yeux, avant de tourner la page. "Starsk"... A mon avis, cet article ne parle absolument pas de voiture..." Il se tut et lut un paragraphe au hasard... Avant de pâlir. "Hm.. Tu sais quoi ? Je ne crois pas du tout que ce soit intéressant." Il plia le jounal en deux.  
"De quoi tu parles ?" Starsky tenta d'attraper le dit journal mais le rata "Hy ! Donne-moi ça !"  
"Tu te ramollis avec le temps !"  
"Hutch !"  
"Me supplier ne t'avancera à rien. Crois-moi, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à lire, là-dedans." Starsky s'éloigna de la table, et lança un regard assassin à Hutch. "Tu sais Hutch, si tu continues, tout ce que je vais faire, c'est aller m'en chercher une autre copie... Alors, donne !" Avec un soupir, Hutch lui tendit le journal à contre-coeur.  
"La logique vaincra toujours !" déclara pompeusement Starsky. Il ouvrit le journal. "Alors... où est le problème ?" Il parcourut les premiers paragraphes, lisant et marmonant à la fois. "Retraité... Restauration... Torino abandonnées... Hy ! Une minute !" Les yeux de Starsky s'écarquillèrent.  
"C'est quoi ça ?!"  
_"Enfin... Regardez simplement le jardin." Nous souffle son partenaire, Ken Hutchinson, loin des oreilles de Dave, occupé dans la cuisine rénovée du couple. Il s'approche de la __clotûre__ et soulève tendrement un petit pot jaune, contenant une minuscule plante verte. Il y a deux douzaines d'autres plantes, identiques, à l'exception des couleurs de leurs pots, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, derrière lui. "Récemment, je prévoyais une extension de mon petit jardin", dit Ken, un air résigné peint sur le visage. "Mais lorsque j'ai regardé dehors, j'ai vu qu'il en avait une autre !"_  
Stasky fixa son co-équipier par dessus le journal. "Tu as cassé du sucre sur mon dos ?" Hutch haussa les épaules et feignit l'innocence.  
"Et c'est quoi cette histoire de "couple" ? Enfin... bien sûr qu'on vit ensemble, mais je lui ai dit qu'on était partenaires, pas..." Starsky secoua la tête. "Sûrement une faute de frappe." Il continua sa lecture _"A ce moment là, Dave nous rejoint __;__ l'air désormais irrité de Ken, semble l'amuser ! "Figure-toi que le remorquage de celle-là a été gratuit !" Dave a 72 ans, comme son partenaire, qu'il appelle Blintz, apparemment un des surnoms de Ken, bien que celui-ci préfère Hutch._ L'expression de Hutch fit rire Starsky. "Oh, allez ! C'est pas si terrible ! Tout me monde connait déjà cette histoire de "Blintz", de toute façon. Mais quand va-t-il enfin parler de mes voitures ?" _"Ils ne nous préciserons pas exactement en quelle année ils décidèrent de devenir "partenaires pour la vie" _ "Qu'est-ce que...?" marmona Starsky, son sourire ayant fondu comme neige au soleil. Hutch, lui, s'était découvert, depuis le début de la phrase, une soudaine passion pour le contenu de son mug. _"Nous étions partenaires, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..." dit Dave, avec un clin d'oeil. Ken l'interrompt. "Oh, pas encore cette vieille histoire !" Dave se rapprocha de nous, dans un murmure exagéré, délcara "vous savez... j'étais le seul avec qui il s'entendait..." Ken pointa Starsky du doigt. "Pour ta gouverne, tu n'es pas la personne la plus facile à vivre non plus !"_  
"Ce que je voulais dire, c'était qu'on était des co-équipiers de boulot avant de devenir partenaire dans les affaires !" Starsky affichait un air stupéfait. "ce môme nous fait passer pour deux homosexuels !" "J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais un petit air gay..." surenchérit Hutch. "Je ne plaisante pas !" Tu sais ce que cet article va faire à nos réputations ?!" "Rien du tout." répliqua Hutch, avec force de conviction. "La moitié de la ville pense déjà que nous sommes gays... Alors, toute la ville, quelle importance ?" Starsky tira une chaise vers lui et s'y laissa tomber. "C'est important ! Et si les dames du Senior Center lisaient ça ? Qui va nous inviter à sortir, maintenant ?"  
"Honnêtement ?" Hutch secoua la tête. "Ces hyènes attendent tellement désespérément un rendez-vous que, même si on était ensemble, je ne pense pas qu'elles s'en souviennent. Elles nous proposeraient peut-être même une orgie."  
Starsky s'apprêta à se réunir Je ne comprends pas là, mais se ravisa. Une étrange expression passa sur son visage. "Tu sais... il fut un temps où j'aurais trouvé ça dégoûtant. Quand est-ce que les quinquagénaires sont devenues nos idéaux Je ne comprends pas non plus : quels quinquas ? ?" "Quand on a dépassé les 70 ans et quand les jeunes ont commencés à nous parler comme si on sortait du jardin d'enfants."  
Starsky grimaça. "Oh oui... ces "oh qu'il est mignon" m'horripilent. Je ne supporte plus les gamins !" Il se redressa sur sa chaise et déplia le journal, une fois de plus. "Bon, évaluons les dégâts. Tu te rends compte que ce soit-disant journaliste n'a toujours pas écrit une ligne à propos de mes voitures ?!"  
_"Un observateur extérieur, qui ne connaitrait pas bien ces deux hommes, aurait put croire à un début de bataille. Mais pendant tout ce temps, Dave n'a cessé de jeter des coups d'oeil à la cuisine, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Sans cesser de protester, Ken contourne la table, non sans une pichenette sur le bras de Dave, avant de récupérer une petite bouteille, dans un placard, derrière l'évier. "Ecoutez", nous dit Ken, en plaçant deux pilules blanches et un verre d'eau devant son partenaire. Tous les matins, je lui dis : "n'essaye même pas de ramener une autre Torino à la maison ! Si tu le fais, je ne serais plus maitre de mes actes !"_  
"Oh, merde, Hutch ! Tu m'étonnes qu'ils pensent que nous sommes gays ! Tu étais obligé de faire ça devant lui ?!" Hutch mordit pensivement l'ourlet de sa lèvre. "Tu as pensé à prendre tes cachets pour le coeur, ce matin ?" Starsky commença à protester... Puis se retint. "Non." Hutch se redressa, et commença à fouiller le placard derrière l'évier.  
_"Mais __Dave__ est incorrigible. Il fait le tour des décharges de Bay City presque chaque jour et revient habituellement avec de nouvelles pièces, si ce n'est une voiture entière." Il est le président et le fondateur de la Société des Amis des Torino. "Des fétichistes anonymes des Torino", corrige Ken _  
"Pourquoi as-tu toujours besoin d'être méprisant ?" demanda Starsky. Hutch ne répondit pas. Ils savaient tous deux qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique. Il tendit ses pilules à Starsky et retourna s'asseoir à la table.  
_"Lundi dernier, il est revenu avec la majeure partie du châssis d'une ford Torino de 1976 jaune citron. Hier, il a trouvé un moteur et il a commandé la peinture associée. Cela lui en fait 15, désormais, alignées dans le jardin, chacune dans différents états de réparation et de restauration." _  
"Enfin ! Quelque chose à propos de mes voitures !"  
_"Êtes vous déjà allés au Trash-O-Rama ? Celui près de Venice Beach ? Vous devriez voir __toutes__ les pièces qu'ils ont là-bas !' __nous__ dit Dave, d'un ton qui frôle la dévotion. Ken lève les yeux au ciel. "Avez-vous déjà vu mon jardin ? Je parie que non... Parce qu'il est enterré sous ses voitures !" Mr Starsky est un officier de police à la retraite, avec plus de trente années d'expérience derrière lui. Il a passé quinze de ces années en partenariat avec Mr Hutchinson et, si les choses avaient été différentes, on imagine qu'ils auraient pu devenir le premier duo de flics homosexuels de la ville" _  
"Non, on imagine pas, pas du tout !" grogna Starsky, soudain énervé, en fusillant le journal du regard. "Parce que nous ne l'étions pas, et que nous ne le sommes pas !"  
"Objectivement..." commença Hutch, juste avant d'être coupé par Starsky. "Tout ça, c'est ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas parlé de ton jardin..."  
"Quoi ? Tu trouves les voitures rouge-pomme-d'amour plus importantes que mon jardin, peut-être ?"  
"Oui, elles le sont !"  
Hutch soupira. "Starsky... il a vu deux vieux garçons qui vivent ensemble. Qui s'appellent "partenaire". Qui se chamaillent autant qu'un vieux couple. Que voulais-tu qu'il pense ?"  
"Il aurait dû poser la question." ronchonna Starsky. Hutch se gratta l'aile du nez, dissimulant aisément son sourire. "Et tu crois qu'il nous aurait cru si nous lui avions dit que nous ne le sommes pas ? Ou qu'il aurait simplement lâché l'affaire ?" Starsky eut l'air si abattu que Hutch ne put s'empêcher de demander : "Bébé (!), qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce genre de trucs ne t'avais jamais causé de soucis, avant..."  
"C'est juste... Je pensais vraiment qu'il s'intéressait à mes voitures..."  
"Continue à lire. Peut-être que ça s'améliore."  
Starsky eut l'air d'en douter, mais reporta son attention sur le journal. "Mr Starsky... officier de police à la retraite,.. bla bla bla... ah, nous y voilà"  
_"Dave est célèbre dans Bay City pour sa voiture, une Ford Torino de 1976, couleur pomme d'amour, ornée d'une bande blanche sur aile.  
"Une tomate rouge", nous suggère Ken.  
"Une bouteille de Coca sur roues !" corrige joyeusement Dave. Il les a déjà visiblement tous __entendu__. Lorsqu'il conduit dans sa rue, les gens s'arrêtent toujours pour suivre des yeux l'époustoufflante belle voiture. Ken nous affirme qu'ils sont constamment sifflés, ou salués, étouffés de questions, et même photographiés par les autres automobilistes. Toute cette attention le rend parfois nerveux et il est désormais connu pour son language des plus châtiés."_  
"Ça, ça me plaît." dit Starsky. "Un language châtié. Oui, on peut appeler ça comme ça..." Hutch rougit, embrassé. Il repoussa sa chaise de la table. Se redressa de nouveau, lentement, cette fois, et fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts, tandis que Starsky continuait à lire.  
_"__C'est tout le temps" nous confie Ken. "Si on va à la plage, ils veulent savoir où il a eu la voiture et comment il la garde en si bon état, si c'est prudent de la conduire. Ensuite, il est obligé de leur montrer les améliorations qu'il y a apporté, et avant même que vous ayez le temps de vous vous en rendre compte, il est plongé jusqu'aux épaules dans les tripes de la voiture !" Assurément, il ne supporte pas cela. "Ce que je ne supporte pas, ce sont tous ces gens qui nous fixent." se defend Ken. Durant l'interview, il est passé derrière Dave, et se tient maintenant debout dans son dos, ses mains sur ses épaules. Ses doigts travaillent et malaxent ses muscles sous sa peau, et Dave a cette expression de suprême contentement peinte sur le visage. _Starsky s'arrêta brusquement de lire, et leva les yeux vers Hutch, l'arrière de son crâne heurtant l'estomac de ce dernier. Hutch eut soudain l'air pétrifié, ses mains toujours sur les épaules de Starsky.  
"Tu sais..." dit ce dernier. "Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu le faisais aussi souvent."  
"Tu veux que j'arrête ?" demanda nerveusement Hutch.  
"Grands Dieux non !"  
_"Peut-être vous semble-t-il que, secrètement, Hutch aime toute cette attention... Mais si c'est le cas, il cache __merveilleusement__ bien son jeu. "Une fois que tu seras mort et enterré", dit Mr Hutch, plaisantant sûrement, "je __donnerai__ jusqu'à la dernière de ces voitures au Demolition Derby le plus proche ! _  
"Tu vas vraiment faire ça ?" demanda Starsky, en reposant le journal sur la table. "Absolument." acquiesça Hutch, sans cesser de travailler les épaules de Starsky. "Sauf une."  
"Tu vas en garder une ?"  
"Bien sûr, dans quoi veux-tu que je t'enterre ?" Hutch planta un baiser affectueux sur le front de Starsky. Puis il se redressa et marcha vers la porte du jardin. Starsky bougonna un instant, puis fronça les sourcils.  
"Hy, attends ! Qui t'as dit que je mourrai en premier ?"  
Hutch ouvrit la porte et s'immobilisa. Sa voix vira au grognement. "Oh, tu vas définitivement mourir en premier... C'est quoi ça, dans le jardin ?"  
Starsky écarquilla les yeux et se redressa précipitamment. "Oh, merde, regarde l'heure !"  
"Et tu l'as mise au milieu du parterre de tulipes !"  
"Il faut que j'y aille !"  
"Starsky !"

_Fin_


End file.
